On The Line
by Kitkat052692
Summary: The night of the last day of school, KC decides to call Clare. Can one call fix everything? Or will this be the end of KC and Clare forever?” ONEXSHOT. Based on the song by Demi Lovato feat. Jonas Brothers


On The Line

The night of the last day of school, KC decides to call Clare. Can one call fix everything? Or will this be the end of KC and Clare forever?" ONEXSHOT. Based on the song by Demi Lovato feat. Jonas Brothers.

* * *

Clare Edwards stared at the clock in her last class praying that the secondhand would only move faster. Freshman year was minutes from being over and Clare wanted to leave Degrassi behind. She got a job as a camp counselor at her old bible camp and she was leaving tomorrow. She couldn't wait to drive away and leave this town behind. She was going to start fresh next year. She looked away from the clock only briefly to see her ex KC Guthrie looking down at his notebook. She sighed. She wanted to say goodbye to him. True he had hurt her badly but she still cared about him. She also wanted to tell him to go to hell. Why did he always stir these mix feelings in her? The bell rang and Clare bolted out of the class room and headed home. Time to pack

* * *

KC Guthrie ran out of class trying to avoid his girlfriend Jenna Middleton. Last night he had a mistake while he dropped her off at her house. Now she would most likely end their relationship. The relationship hadn't been great lately. Or even good. They fought constantly. She got aggravated at everything he did, he found her superficial and boring. Hardly a day went by where it didn't end in a fight. Still he didn't want it to end. He had broken up with his ex girlfriend Clare for Jenna, and if the relationship didn't work, he would have to admit he was wrong, something KC hated to do. He made his way to his locker and he hadn't seen Jenna. He sighed relieved until he saw her standing at his locker. Before he could escape she cried out

"KC wait." he turned back and went to her

"Yeah?" she looked at him and said the four words he feared the most.

"We need to talk." she was serious

"What do you mean?" he trying to play it off

"Ok I know I am not the smartest girl around, but I know what I heard."

"What?"

"KC don't play dumb. You looked me in the eyes and said I love you Clare."

"Oh that"

"Yeah. Look you obviously still have feelings for her." Jenna said

"No, I don't" KC defended, which only made her mad

"I may not be as smart as Clare, but I am not stupid."

"So what if I said that, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. Look I am not going to be your second choice, you still like her. I cant be with you if you don't really want to be with me"

"Maybe we were just kidding ourselves that this could work"

"Maybe. Bye KC." he watched her walk away.

He went to his group home. He had cleaned out his locker, and now was going through the stuff. He came across and old photo. It wasn't like ancient but it was from the beginning of the year. It was all of them at Bot Wars. "Them" was Connor, Alli Clare and Himself. He remembered that day. He had asked out Clare to the dance and so did Connor. She decided that she wasn't gonna go, then she said she would go but with anyone, then she said she would go with KC, then Connor got jealous and programmed the Robot to ask out Clare. She felt pressured and said yes. At the dance, Clare ran out of the gym. KC stopped her and she said that she wanted to go with him. He asked her to dance. He smiled, this was back when things between them were so innocent. Before, basketball, before the coach, before Jenna. Back when he only wanted to be with Clare and make her happy. He suddenly felt an urge to make a phone call. He picked up his cell and dialed. He blocked the number out of fear. He just hoped she would answer. He needed to try to fix it.

* * *

Clare was listening to music in her room. The song currently playing was On The Line by Demi Lovato. She was packing her suitcase when her phone rang. She paused the music, and looked at her cell. The number was blocked. She answered

"Hello?" no answer "Hello?" still no answer "Look if you cant tell me who this is, I am hanging up!" when no answer came she was about to hang up "Bye "

"Wait, Clare" she recognized the voice.

"KC?"

"Yeah. Hi." he said

"Hi. What's with the blocked number?" "I thought you wouldn't have answered if you saw it was me." he said

"Ok I answered.. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk." "Ok." she said and she sat down on her bed.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Our relationship, our break up, and most of all hurting you."

"Hmm." was all Clare could responded with.

"You weren't just my girlfriend, you were, are my best friend. I hate my self every time I think of your face when I broke up with you." he fell silent "I am sorry I didn't stay and fight for you, for us. I just don't know what else to say"

"You didn't stay and fight because it was too hard."

"Your right. You always are." he paused

"KC, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he said

"Why, why did you break up with me? Why Jenna? Was she prettier, smarter, funnier, than me?" then she started to cry "You owe me this much KC, you didn't owe it to me to be the perfect boyfriend or even a decent one, but you owed to me to be a decent friend." she said crying hard now. "Why?"

"Clare I didn't call to get into it." he said cringing at the sound of Clare's sobbing

"You called me, you hurt me, you owe this much." she said

"The reason I didn't want to tell you this now is because there is so many reasons." he said

"Well I have time." she said

"Ok." He said "Well when I first met you, one of the things that I liked most about you was that you seemed to look at me like a little kid looks up to a superhero." he confused "I loved that you always seemed to think that I could be this perfect guy." he paused "I became addicted to that look." he paused this time for several minutes then he began again. "Then you found out about my past. I felt that even though you never brought it up, I felt like that look was gone forever." he laughed silently "then I met Jenna. And she new nothing about my past. She looked at me like you used too." he expected Clare to interrupted, but she didn't. "Despite what you think Clare, I did, do care bout you. But with Jenna it was like last semester all over again." he said "And you now I never had a real father figure in my life. That is why I wanted to please the coach so badly. He is the one who really encouraged me to hook up with Jenna. So much so he let us use his hotel room." "Wait, you two were alone in a hotel room?" Clare felt her heart sank.

"Yes, but all we did was make out. I swear to you."

"Ok well, what happened to the coach? Oh yeah he went to jail fro corrupting the morals of a minor." Clare said

"Yeah I should know, I put him there." KC said. He said falling so silently

"Wait what are you talking about?" Clare said "I thought it was a kid from one of his old schools?" Clare said

"No it was me. I asked Ms. H. and Mr. Simpson to not tell anyone." He said. Clare was speechless after a good 5 minutes of silence Clare spoke up

"So the kid that he showed the gun to school and brought it to the school.. That was you?"

"Yeah." KC said

"Oh KC." she said

"Yup I listened to a jerk and I got what I deserved. I lost my best friend when I lost you as my girlfriend. I finally got what I deserved." KC said

"No one deserves that." Clare said

"Including me?" KC said

"Especially you!" Clare said "Look KC, you are so hard to watch sometimes, you have everything going for you, your smart talented and a good guy, but you let others influence your decisions."

"How do you know that this wasn't who I wanted to be?" KC said

"Because of this is who you truly wanted to be, you wouldn't have tried to convince me or anyone you could or even wanted to tried to be anything else." She said "Remember when I found out about your past? And you said you liked that I saw you as a good guy? Why would it matter to you if you didn't want to be that guy?" she said. KC almost laughed at how well Clare Edwards could see right through him. "You weren't just my boyfriend, you were also my best friend. You are and will always be." she said. "I guess I am partly to blame. I didn't let you just be the hero you wanted to be." she sighed "And so for that I am sorry." KC shook his head

"See Clare, that what makes you different then any other girl I have ever known. I mean I am giving you free rain to blame everything on me. And you wont."

"Because you aren't the only one to blame." she said

"You know, if someone told me I could erase this whole year yesterday I probably would have said yes."

"What about now?"

"No. because that would mean I never would have met you."

"I feel the same." she said

"Its good to know that you still care about me." KC said

"I am glad to hear you still care for me." she said

"So what happens now?" KC

"I am going to be a consular at me old bible camp." she said

"And I am staying here." he said

"Sorry." she said

"Clare do you think that there is any hope fro us?" he asked "Or have I blown it forever?"

"I don't know KC. Next year is a whole new year. I will be back on Augest 30th."

"How about I take you to a welcome back dinner?"

"I would love that KC" she said

"Alright." KC said "Bye Clare"

"Bye KC, take care."

"You too Clare." Clare hung up the phone and truned on her radio to a familiar song, Across town in a group home KC turned on his radio and heard the same words that Clare heard

"We'll leave it on the line tonight"


End file.
